Man to Man
by aglowingstar
Summary: What will happen when Ethan confronts Gordo about Lizzie... Summary stinks, I'm not good at them.. Please, please RR!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney, and Man to Man belongs to Gary Allan. Things in _italics_ are song lyrics. 

**__**

**_Man to Man_**

**__**

David Gordon stood at the bottom of the bleachers at a varsity football game, waiting for Lizzie McGuire to come down and meet him. It was the fourth quarter, and their team was losing pretty badly, with no hope of a win. Their football team their senior year wasn't exactly... stellar. Gordo and Lizzie had decided to leave and grab a bite to eat, but Lizzie had to tell her parents where they were going. It was taking her awhile, he hoped her parents were letting her leave. He looked up and saw her talking to Miranda. He smiled slightly. He looked around, and saw Ethan Kraft, Lizzie's ex-boyfriend coming towards him, looking quite angry. 

"So, Gordon, what do you think you're playing at?" Ethan said, coming up to him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kraft." Gordo said, really confused. 

"Don't play dumb, Gordon, I know about you and Lizzie." 

"Lizzie and I? What about us? We're best friends, like we have been since we were babies... What is there to know?" Gordo said, narrowing his eyes a little. 

__"Best friends, best friends... yeah, right. Don't take me for some kind of idiot."__

__

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations_

_Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'_

__

__"What, you think Lizzie and I are going out?" Gordo said, finally understanding what Ethan was getting at. 

"I don't think, I know. You're the reason Lizzie and I aren't together." Ethan said, growing angrier. 

_You think I'm the one who stole her away_

_If not for me she'd still be yours today_

__

__"No, see, you have it all wrong. Lizzie and I aren't going out, things are the same as they always have been. And yes, Kraft. I saved her from you. You and your abusive ways. She is the best friend I've ever had and I wasn't going to let anything to happen to her." Gordo said fiercely. 

__

_We're both men here so why play games_

_Why don't we call a spade a spade_

__

__"Me? You saved her from me? I was just keeping her in line. As any REAL man would do." Ethan said, his voice rising. 

"I don't know where you get your idea of a real man, but a real man does not abuse the woman he 'loves.'" Gordo said furiously. 

_Man to man_

_Tell me the truth, Tell me_

_Were you ever there when she needed you_

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

_If you really loved her_

_Why'd you make her cry_

"She was happy with me, Gordon, you can't tell me she wasn't. She had wanted to be with me since junior high. It was her _dream._ She would have stayed with me if it weren't for you, putting your nose in where it doesn't belong." Ethan maintained. 

"Yeah, because you were brainwashing her. After you would hit her, you told her that you loved her and you'd never do it again. You tricked her. She was miserable inside, but was too afraid to leave you. You probably don't know this, or even care, but she cried herself to sleep every night because she was so scared of you." Gordo said with more infuriation than he had ever felt before. 

_Man to man_

_Who cheated who_

_You're the one to blame _

_Tell me it ain't true_

_Man to man_

_Man to man_

"She was not scared of me. I only did what was necessary. If she needed to be hit to show her right from wrong, that's what was needed." Ethan said, sincerely meaning what he was saying. 

"How can you say that? Lizzie didn't deserve any of the things you did to her, Kraft. I really hope that one day you see that you are dead wrong on this." Gordo said, not believing the horrible things Ethan said. 

"You just don't know how to treat a woman, Gordon. No wonder you've never had one. You don't know how to make them listen. Lizzie could still be mine right now, if it weren't for you." 

W_ell you think all your anger is justified_

_Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride_

_What did you really think she was gonna do_

_She's a real woman, not a doormat for you_

_You want her back, but it's too late_

_Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"Ethan, you're just mad because you don't have Lizzie to beat around anymore. You never loved her, because if you did, you would see that she is the most amazing woman on this earth, and she deserves so much better than a pompous, abusive jerk like you." Gordo said, coming closer to Ethan, his anger growing and growing. 

_Man to man_

_Tell me the truth, tell me_

_Were you ever there when she needed you_

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

_If you really loved her_

_Why'd you make her cry_

_Man to man_

_Who cheated who_

_You're the one to blame _

_Tell me it ain't true_

_Man to man_

_Man to man_

"Gordon, you really need to learn not to cross people like me." Ethan said, raising his fist. 

"Hit me, Kraft. Go ahead. I know you won't, because if you do, you'll be expelled, and guess what? That means no graduation for you. You'll have to stay here another year. So go ahead, hit me." Gordo replied, using his intelligence against Ethan's fist. 

"You make me sick, Gordon. Have Lizzie, but know this: I'll get you one day." he said. 

"I'm sure you will, Ethan. And if Lizzie would have me, I'd treat her with the most respect one person can handle. She'll never have to deal with a guy as small as you ever again." Gordon turned around, ending the conversation. As he turned, he faced Lizzie. "Lizzie. How long have you been there?" he asked, turning a little red. 

"Ever since the part about "she is the most amazing woman on this earth... You really think that, David Gordon?" she said seriously, using his full name. 

"I mean that with my entire heart and soul. Elizabeth McGuire, you are the most amazing person I've ever known, and there is no one at all like you." 

"Aww, Gordo. That is so sweet." she said, tears filling her eyes. 

"Lizzie, I've wanted to ask you this for awhile. I know that you may be having some trust issues because of Ethan and what he did to you, but I mean it, Lizzie, if you'll have me, I will treat you with respect, care, and love. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said, his cheeks turning as red as the Coca-Cola can Lizzie was holding. 

"Oh, Gordo," she said, dropping the can in surprise, "of course I will. I can always trust you. I know you'll never hurt me. It's you I've wanted all along, I just didn't realize it. Thank you for helping me through the hard times, Gordo. I couldn't have made it without you" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. 

"Really? You'll have me?" he said, putting his arms around her just as tight. 

"Yes, I will. Forever." she said, her face buried in his chest. He smiled broadly, and brought her face to his, and kissed her lips gently. They stood there, in the midst of all the people, screaming children, marching band members, football players, and everyone else, in their own world, caught up in each other. They had what they had always wanted, each other. 


End file.
